The Color Girls
The '''Color Girls '''are a character group created by Sarah West. Members *Patty Benson *Kendra Dalton *Gloria Cummings *Darla Stewart *Isabelle Randolph Personalities Patty Patty is very loving and caring, protective and kind. She is calming to the ones around her and is a naturally calmed person herself. She is very organized in her life and is sensitive to the needs of others. She is very sweet and lovely, and is in touch with both her emotions and her mental state. She has a tendency to constantly put others in front of herself, which in itself isn't necessarily a flaw but could definitely keep her from reaching some of her most important dreams. All in all, she is youthful and wants to keep the ones around her happy. Kendra Kendra is extroverted, bold, energetic, cheerful, positive, and generally fun to be around. She is a trendsetter and can be easily spotted in a crowd. However, she is usually only a follower, and is not always the brightest. She also sometimes has an inflated ego. Even if she falls down, she will get right back up and keep going. Many look up to her and her friends care for her, and she generally just wants to make their days much better. Gloria Gloria is creative, curious, calm, caring, sensitive, and introverted. However, she can also be extremely shy. She avoids conflict too much and usually refuses to change, which can make her life a little boring and unsatisfying. She doesn’t have "big goals" but she really wants is to have more loving friends. She is extremely loyal and will provide emotional support, no matter what. Darla Darla is a very imaginative person, and likes to look at the world as if it were a perfect place. She is highly creative and is compassionate and charismatic. There is some sort of mysterious appeal to her, as people are naturally drawn to her. She doesn't like being stressed out and tends to stay out of conflict as much as she can. For these reasons, she dislikes taking responsibility. She can also be quite moody. She has trouble being "real" with things like everyday problems, which might be because her head can sometimes be too up in the clouds to really care. Nevertheless, she is reliable when the moment comes to it, and hopes to change the world someday with her unique thinking. Isabelle Isabelle is adventurous, clever, loyal, and optimistic. She enjoys helping others, or those she cares about. She follows her heart and goes with her gut rather than listen to her head. However, this can lead to situations where there is an obvious right answer that she does not choose because her heart does not want that. She can also sometimes be too loyal as to be a blind follower of a false idol. She will often take the hard route rather than the easy one. Interests Patty’s Interests Likes *Nachos *Singing *Ponies *Art *Archaeology *Roller skating *Fitness *Baking *Ballet *Lollipops *Fairies *Painting *Watches *Gardening *Funny monsters *Dresses *Ice cream *Minnie Mouse *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Girl power *Science *League of Legends *Ninjas *Parasols *Ocean animals *Unicorns *Graphic T-shirts *Vampirina *Star Wars *Cupcakes *Princesses *The Aristocats *Robots *Overwatch *PAW Patrol *Strawberry milkshakes *Donuts *Hot air balloons *Hello Kitty *Minecraft *Pencil skirts *Pencil boxes *Sheet music Dislikes *Selfie sticks *Bad jokes Kendra’s Interests Likes *Art *Playing the drums *Singing *Saunas *Basketball *Karate *Cooking *Grilling *Samurai Jack *Snow globes *Pizza *Playing the cello *Sushi *Yoga *Boxing *Native American history *Fried chicken *Pop art *Hand fans *Baked goods *Captain N *Blowing bubbles *Ice cream *Gremlins *Keychains *The Muppets *Winter sports *Dogs *Donkey Kong *Sidekick *Despicable Me *Bowling *Jimmy Two Shoes *Surfing *Tangled *Phineas and Ferb *Kim Possible *Pokemon *Pongal rice pots *Amazon Dislikes *Forgetting her passwords *Having no money *Undertale Gloria’s Interests Likes *Playing the guitar *Flowcharts *Poetry *Training *Reading *Singing *Puns *Computer programming *Archaeology * Dislikes Darla’s Interests Likes *Games *Ponies *Archaeology * Dislikes Isabelle’s Interests Likes *Flowcharts *Nachos *Training *Horticulture *Reading Dislikes Gallery Screen Shot 2019-02-06 at 9.32.39 PM.png|Patty Screen Shot 2019-02-06 at 9.32.45 PM.png|Kendra Screen Shot 2019-02-06 at 9.32.49 PM.png|Gloria Screen Shot 2019-02-06 at 9.32.53 PM.png|Darla Screen Shot 2019-02-06 at 9.33.01 PM.png|Isabelle Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Groups Category:Business Friendly Characters Category:Sarah West's Own Characters